Amicable
Amicable is a Robloxian premium television service owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment, set to launch sometime in 2017. It is currently the largest provider in Robloxia by channel amount with 62 channels, beating out RoTV by nine channels. History Amicable's foundations were laid in October 2016 as LavaCable. Lava Lamp Entertainment created the service as part of their aggressive expansion into the Robloxian television industry which had started with their 50% stake in rTV Max and other channels such as FMC. On October 28, 2016, the name of the service was changed to Amicable (a play on the word "amicable", meaning "friendly", and cable television). Lava Lamp describes the name as "what Amicable is all about; friendly service with the best in Robloxian TV". Lava Lamp also announced a slate of channels exclusive to the service: the new Lava Sports channels (1, 2 and 3), a talk-show based channel named Talker and a general entertainment channel meant to be the Amicable counterpart of rTV Max: Harmony. On January 26, 2017, Lava Lamp announced via a press conference that Amicable would launch on February 17, 2017. However, this did not come to fruition due to technical difficulties. As Lava Lamp CEO WeepinnWillow's laptop broke in late February, the launch of the service has been postponed to later in 2017. On April 6, 2017, Lava Lamp secured a carriage deal for two Roblox Networks channels: RN and MixTV, reaching the company's goal to have deals with all major networks at launch. On May 11, 2017, Amicable's website began to display a landing page stating the service would launch sometime in 2017. That same day, Amicable reached the fifty channel milestone when a carriage agreement with Keegan Networks was reached, causing them to become the largest premium television service in Robloxia by channel amount, beating out RoTV. Less than 24 hours later on May 12, Amicable hit the sixty channel milestone with the additiom of BloxyTV GAMES, BBCN, BBS Music, Hoot Kids, Kiddos and MN Europe. On May 12, 2017, Buddbudd Corporation initiated talks with Lava Lamp Entertainment to merge BBS Player, which had recently suffered from an massive exodus of channels, into the Amicable service. The two companies appeared to have begun the merger later that day, which began with the aforementioned addition of BBCN, BBS Music and MN Europe to the service; Buddbudd Corporation later called off the merger, but allowed BBCN and BBS Music to remain on Amicable. Channels Currently, carriage deals have been made for sixty-one channels, making the service the largest by channel amount. Channels currently planned to be on the service include Lava Lamp's own channels Joystick, KawaiiTV, Cartoon Everything and FMC (Fun Music Channel). Even though Lava Lamp owns 50% of rTV Max, it will not be carried on Amicable due to that channel's roTV-exclusive status (as set by its co-owner rTV Networks). However, on October 27, 2016, a carriage agreement was made which would allow rTVN's free-to-air channels rTV, Rnetwork, and Blox News Channel to be made available through the service. On January 19, 2017, rTVN's premium channel Blox was also added to the service. Additionally, GTV, Roblox Music Television (now rTV Networks' Viva Roblox) and Knowledge (as of January 19, 2017) will also be carried. On January 19, 2017, Lava Lamp reached a deal to have Buddbudd Corporation's networks carried on the service and on January 21, 2017, Amicable announced that Ketrell123's BLNetwork would also be carried. On January 22, 2017, Lava Lamp announced that they have struck a deal to carry JWR Network, and on January 26, 2017, Lava Lamp began negotiating with Mighty Networks to have their networks carried on the service and on April 6, 2017, Mighty Networks agreed to add MN2, MN3, RSPN, and MightyJr to the service, and Lava Lamp also secured a carriage deal for two Roblox Networks channels: RN and MixTV, reaching the company's goal to have carriage agreements for Amicable with all of the major networks at launch. Viva Roblox and Toonman were added to the lineup on April 15, 2017, and four of the BloxyTV channels were added the next day. Three channels owned by TheMagRBLX's BBC Networks were added to the service on April 22, 2017, followed by two others on May 3, 2017. Exchange was also added that day, followed by the removal of JWR Network hours later. On May 4, 2017, Amicable added Hexahedron Horizons to its lineup, followed by RTN1 a day later. On May 11, 2017, Amicable broke the fifty channel milestone when a carriage agreement with Keegan Networks was reached, becoming the second premium TV service to do so. Hexahedron's Motion became exclusive to the provider the same day. On May 12, 2017, Amicable added two more exclusives: BloxyTV's BloxyTV GAMES and Mighty Networks' Kiddos. BBCN, BBS Music and MN Europe, former BBS Player exclusives, were also added to the service as the two services began a (later aborted) merger, giving Amicable a launch lineup of 61 channels. The addition of Hoot Kids gave Amicable a 62-channel launch lineup. Currently, channels exclusive to the service include Lava Sports 1, Lava Sports 2, FMC Classic, Hexahedron Horizons, Motion, BloxyTV GAMES and Kiddos. List of channels * = exclusive channel Current *BBC One Robloxia *BBCN *BBGN *BBMN *BBS Channel *BBS Music *BLNetwork *Blox *Blox News Channel *Bloxia1 *Bloxia2 *Bloxia3 *BloxyTV CHANNEL *BloxyTV CHILDREN *BloxyTV EUROPE *BloxyTV FINLAND *BloxyTV GAMES* *Boomerang *Cartoon Bros. Network *Cartoon Everything *Cartoon Network Roblox *Classix *DogeTV *Exchange *FMC *FMC Classic* *Forksand Network *GO-TV *GTV *Harmony *Hexahedron Horizons* *Hexahedron Network *Hoot Kids *Joystick *KawaiiTV *Keegan TV *Kiddos* *Knowledge *K-Preschool *Lava Sports 1* *Lava Sports 2* *Mighty Jr *MixTV *MN2 *MN3 *MN Europe *Motion* *MusicShuffle *MusicShuffle Classic *MusicShuffle EDM *MusicShuffle Modern *QUAD *RMC *RN *Rnetwork *RSPN *RTN1 *rTV *Symphony *Talker *Toonman *Viva Roblox Former *BBN - Closed by Buddbudd Corporation on January 21, 2017. *BBN News - Closed by Buddbudd Corporation on January 21, 2017. *Lava Sports 3 - Pulled due to Lava Lamp's closure of the channel on April 6, 2017. *RMT - Closed by RTV Networks Gavent on April 11, 2017, and replaced by Viva Roblox. *JWR Network - Pulled by Lava Lamp on May 3, 2017 due to "discriminatory" comments made by its owner. *Bloxia4 - Closed by BBC Networks on May 12, 2017. Carriage disputes JWR Network On May 3, 2017, JWR Network was pulled from the Amicable lineup due to "homophobic" and "discriminatory" comments made by its owners Joshua World Corporation. Amicable announced the next day that Hexahedron Horizons would replace JWR on the service. Category:Premium television services